FNAF Rin and Len Version!
by Kailenbananaice
Summary: RIN AND LEN spend 5 nights at Freddys Pizzeria!


"Rin please... I'm scared!" I cried at her as I sat under the desk and she sat on the chair infrount of all the monitors and buttons.  
"Shush! Just stay under the blankets if you're scared you little turd" Rin replied, looking at me from the chair. She was my boss seeing as I am younger and she forced me to come work here with her. I kept hearing noises, like children young as 7 laughing in a giddy way. I hated it. It was ment to be a security job, not a horror story! Rin found the ad in the paper, it read:

HELP WANTED  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am to 6am  
Monitor camera, ensure saety of equipment and animatronic characters  
Not responsible for Injury/Disembertment  
$120 a week. To apply call 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR

I climbed under the blankets and cried a little. "Rin! I want to go home, this place is scary! Why did I have to come, why!" I cried and she kicked my leg, I yelped in pain as I was very weak for a fourteen year old boy.  
I had fallen asleep and when I woke up Rin was playing a game, I made a little purr like noise. I was trying to act cute, maybe if I do that she'd let me leave, it's happened on many occasions, so it should happen now!  
I shaked a little and nuzzled her legs. For a tough mean sister she loved cats. I meowed and made pretend ears with my hands and holds my arms up. She picked me up in her soft happy face and she giggled loudly and made a gross disguisting kiss on my cheek, getting her gross girl germs and saliva all over me, I whined and wiped it off. 

-2 A M... Night One-

It was two am and I was still her... Rin had left me alone to go to the potty an I was left under the desk in the blankets. I was scared and I wanted to sleep but I wanted to wait for my sister!  
The phone rang and I screamed a little and heard the owner on the phone. I only heard bits of the conversation from the last... deceased security guard.  
"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night... So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit... They used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87."... Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit... cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Gotta conserve power..." The ex-guard hung up.  
I heard footsteps and I shaked violently. I heard a smash and I looked out the door and there was a dark figure standing infrount of me, I screamed and I heard that low giggle I knew so much. Rins face came out of the shadows and I cried and clung to her.  
"R-rin! I was s-so scared, why d-did you do that to me?" I cried, pulling her back into the room and slamming the buttons so that the doors all closed. I looked at the camera and I checked. All anomatronics were on the stage. I sighed with relief and looked at Rin who was staring at me like if I was high.  
"What the fuck, Len?" Rin said and stared at me as if I was a weirdo. I cried at her and replayed all the call from the guard. I held onto her tightly and her face went white and she smiled. "Coooooooooool~~~~".

-3 A M... Night One-

I sat in the corner of the room, ignoring rins pleds of forgivness. I checked the cameras after getting up off the floor and chills went through my body and I cried a little. I knew Rin could see the tears drop onto the desk as she touched my shoulder.  
"Lenny? What's wrong?" She asked and I pointed at the screen.  
"Anamatronic Character Bonnie is gone..." I replied, crawling under the desk and wrapping myself into the blankets. I shaked and cried as Rin closed both the doors. looking at the battery level...  
"Battery Level at 78%... We should have enough power to last the last 3 hours, if we are careful. Don't touch anything Len.." Even I could see the fear in her eyes. I signaled for her to come under the blankets and she refused.  
"Len, I have to keep you safe." She told me. I was fourteen and she was sixteen. I was pretty young and I had to come because our mom thought Rin would need company. I didn't mind at the time untill I saw how scary that place was. I tugged on Rins legwarmers and she looked down at me.  
"R-rin... I-I'm hungry... D-did you bring anything with you in your bag?" She shook her head and checked for me, finding a packet of Banana and Orange hard candies. She passed a handfull to me.  
"This is all I have at the minute, hunny..." I nodded and popped one in my mouth, sucking on the sweet as I lay down... I heard the clock ping as I heard a noise.

-4 A M... Night One-

I was thinking of falling asleep, to get the night over and done with, but I didn't want Rin to be harmed or frightened... So I figured I would sleep and ignore the sounds and giggles around us. I looked at Rin and she glanced back at me. She looked to the side and put the lights on, screaming at the anamatronic character outside. She closed the door and kicked me lightly, signalling for me to go under the desk and hide. I followed her orders and hid. I wanted to go home so bad now. My heart was throbbing and I felt sick.. Nauseated at the thought of the anamatronic just seconds away from stuffing me and Rin into the suit!  
I cried and she opened the door again, seeing the rabbit anamatronic had left and she pet my head.  
"Len it's okay... Bonnie has left... Just keep sucking on the candies. We have an hour and a half left. We can make it if you are quiet.." She kissed her hand and rubbed it in my hair. I giggled a little and then frowned, reminding her I hated being played with by my hair, it was messy enough without being messed with!  
She let go of my hair and I smiled, sucking on the nearly disolved candy.

-5 A M... Night One-

Stuff were going on at this point... I was hoping Rin would not stay the whole week. But she told me she had to because they pay at the end of the week, if you stay one day and leave. You get nothing... Rin needed the money for her music lessons. She had saved up her money for ages and she wanted to do this so badly. I was too young to do her music studies as she was doing the higher level stuff that I shouldn't do yet.. I guess I will do it when I am 16 too..  
She looked at me once again and she looked back up, I couldnt get that message out of my head... "the Bite of '87."... What did that mean? It sounded horrible... And scary... I am routing for the night to be finished but it wouldn't...  
"Len... Len... LEN!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to Rin. "Come up look at this..." I looked at the screen she was pointing at and I saw that Chica the duck had disappeared, but Bonnie was back on stage acting like nothing had happened...  
"Rin... I-I don't want to s-stay here any m-more..." I held onto her and she pet my head, hushing me as I sniffle, holding the blanket in my hand. I heard a chime and the clock numbers had changed to 6am. I smiled and giggled like a japanese school girl as I watched the cameras, seeing the anamatronic duck waddle/walk towards the stage and get back into her position just as I heard the door unlock.  
I ran to the door and nearly hugged the man as he told us we could leave. Rin waved at the manager before following me. I nearly jumped up and down as I saw the sun rise.  
"Rin we made it!~ Now lets leave and never come back!" I squeel happily.  
"Len. We have to stay another 4 nights. And you're comeing with me, with or without your will..." Rin replyed and I felt my heart plummet and smash against the floor...  
"A-another night?..."


End file.
